White Houses
by Etnie
Summary: Aquí es donde subiré One-shoots sueltos que vaya escribiendo. En su mayoría serán sobre Edward Bella, pero puede que surjan otras parejas dependiendo de los shoots.
1. White Houses

_Hay veces que me bloqueo escribiendo otras cosas, y algunas ideas aparecen en mi mente así de pronto, y tengo que escribirlas. _

_Este pequeño One-shoot es un ejemplo de ese hecho. No prometo que ocurra así, pero lo mismo subo más One-shoots aquí._

_¿Por qué "__White Houses"? Bueno estaba escuchando esa canción (de Vanessa Carlton) cuando estaba escribiendo el final de este texto, y me hizo gracia que "se parecía un poco" la letra a lo que estaba escribiendo a la letra de la canción._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._**

**

* * *

**

_**White Houses**_

El dulce y templado verano en Forks estaba cercano a su fin y yo cogería un avión de vuelta a Phoenix al día siguiente.

Esto no frenó a mis amigos de Forks para celebrar una _fiesta de despedida_ y así es como acabamos en casa de los Hale, en el sótano, con la música a todo volumen, los Cullen, los Hale y yo.

Las cervezas habían sido cortesía de Emmett, el único que tenía edad legal para comprar alcohol.

Los porros eran cortesía de Edward y Jasper. No quise saber de donde habían salido y me negué a fumar, Charlie lo sabría... Entendí enseguida porque Rose había insistido tanto con que me quedara a dormir esa noche en su casa.

Emmett y Rose estaban en el sofá que había en la parte más alejada de donde estábamos los demás, dándose el lote como si nadie más estuviera en la habitación.

Alice se inclinó hacía mí y me susurró al oído, después de devolverle a su hermano el dichoso porro.

—¿Lo vas a dejar pasar un año más?

Yo no dejaba de mirarle a él y él me miraba a mí.

Sonrío.

Edward y yo llevábamos paseando nuestros sentimientos alrededor nuestro sin dar el paso definitivo desde que yo tenía 13 y él 15. Según Alice desde mucho antes, pero yo no recordaba haber sentido nada más que amistad hacia él antes de eso.

Aquel verano, el de mis 13, vi a Edward besar a Lauren Mallory en su pisicina y deseé ser ella.

Al final del verano Edward también me besó a mí. Y eso es todo lo que había habido entre nosotros, a parte de amistad, un beso. Un simple e inocente besó, que un chico de 15 años le dio a una niña de 13. Y hoy en día, yo estaba a punto de cumplir los 18 y el cumplió los 20 a principios de este verano.

En realidad solo juntó sus labios con los míos durante tres segundos, pero esos tres segundos son con los que he comparado cada uno de los besos que me ha dado un chico desde entonces.

Hubo novias y novios, pero al final llegaba el verano y Edward los pasaba casi completamente sin salir con nadie… y si yo estaba con alguien en Phoenix, nunca dejaba que fuera muy serio si se acercaba el verano.

Edward solo estuvo un verano distante conmigo, el pasado, cuando le dije que me había acostado con el chico con el que salí ese invierno, y realmente, no le duró mucho. Cuando le pregunte que le pasaba y no me contestó, simplemente le dije que si yo me enfadará con él por el mismo motivo estaríamos permanentemente enfadados.

Edward y yo hablábamos mucho cuando estábamos juntos. De todo, excepto de nuestro sentimientos reales hacia el otro. Esos sentimientos que no iban más allá de las miradas. Sentimientos de los que ambos éramos conscientes gracias a Alice.

Jasper se puso de pie entonces y dándole una última calada al porro, que ahora tenía él. Se lo ofreció de nuevo a Edward. Después le tendió la mano a Alice y desaparecieron por las escaleras que iban hacia el piso de arriba. Cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Yo miré hacía el rincón donde estaba el sofá.

Estábamos solos.

Volví a mirar a Edward. Él seguía mirando hacía las escaleras por las que habían desaparecido Jasper y su hermana.

Me miró intensamente mientras le daba una calada más al porro y se acercó a mí.

Me lo ofreció.

—No —susurré.

—Sabes que estar respirándolo también te coloca, ¿verdad?

Asentí. Ya hacia rato que había empezado a sentir sus efectos.

—¿Quieres probarlo sin fumar?—Le miré desconfiada—. Ven.

Me acerqué a él, arrastrándome un poco por el suelo. Él se inclino hacia mí.

—Separa un poco los labios —así lo hice y observé como daba una calada más intensa que las anteriores. Sin soltar el humo se inclinó hacia mí, y con sus labios separados escasos centímetros de los míos, exhaló el humo lentamente hacia mí, cubriendo mi boca y mis fosas nasales.

Inhalé el aire. Olía y sabía a la marihuana y a él.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos en silencio.

Sin separarnos.

—¿Qué opinas? —susurró.

—Huele bien... —susurré.

—Sabe aún mejor... es buena...

—Mi padre os pillará... —dije entre risas.

—No lo creo, y tenemos muy poca... no excede la cantidad ilegal de posesión y todo eso, aunque el experto es Jasper, ¿sabes? Yo solo la fumo— me contestó guiñándome un ojo.

—Ya... claro, dijo el estudiante de medicina.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—¿Seguro que no quieres probar?

—¿Quieres pervertirme?—dije _inocentemente_ mientras me separaba un poco de él para mirarle directamente a la cara.

Edward soltó una leve carcajada, se acercó, dio otra calada, y repitió la operación anterior.

—¿Otra cerveza?

—Vaya... ¿también quieres emborracharme?, que caballeroso de tu parte.

Una calada más. Esta vez su nariz rozó la mía.

—Estoy cansado de portarme bien contigo...—susurró.

—Entonces no lo hagas...—contesté al mismo volumen.

Sus labios rozaron los míos levemente. Después se separó.

Otra calada más.

Se separó por completo para dejar el porro, casi terminado, en un cenicero que había cerca de nosotros en el suelo. Lo apagó. Después me miró y se puso de pie.

Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó.

Nos miramos intensamente durante lo que me pareció una eternidad.

La canción que sonaba terminó y empezó otra.

Me levanté y caminé parándome delante de él, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, casi negros por sus pupilas dilatadas a consecuencia de la tenue luz y los efectos de la hierba y el alcohol.

Cogió mis manos y tiró de mí hacia él, obligándome a _sentarme_ a horcajadas en su regazo.

Sujetó firmemente mi cintura con una mano y colocó la otra en mi cuello. Me dejé acercar y nuestros labios volvieron a acariciarse.

—¿Estas borracho? —susurré rozando sus labios al hacerlo.

—No. Sólo un poco colocado... como tú.

—No estoy... bueno quizás un poco —solté una risita tonta.

Edward sonrió.

—Soy estúpido...

—Ya...

—¿Y tú, qué?

—Yo soy tonta. Pero ser estúpido es mucho más grave.

Esta vez sonreímos los dos.

—¿Es necesario que te vayas mañana? No empiezas las clases hasta dentro de dos semanas, es la universidad, los primeros días no sirven para nada—sonrió.

—Ya tengo el billete...

—Cámbialo.

—Sabes que no puedo. Y se lo prometí a mi madre.

Me besó de nuevo y esta vez no fue un mero roce.

Presionó sus labios con determinación contra los míos, pasando su lengua lentamente sobre ellos, pidiendo algo más.

Separaré los labios y le dejé que siguiera, gimiendo débilmente cuando su lengua y la mía se encontraron.

Mis manos inmediatamente se lanzaron a su pelo y lo acaricié. Edward me acercó más a él con las suyas, que seguían apoyadas en mis caderas.

Gemí al sentirle entre mis piernas cuando mis caderas, instintivamente, oscilaron hacia su cuerpo.

Entonces me sujeto con fuerza evitando el movimiento.

—No... hagas... eso —jadeó Edward separando nuestro labios.

—¿Por qué no? —exhalé acalorada y excitada.

—No podré contenerme...

—No lo hagas —susurré volviendo a besarle, esta vez violentamente.

—No quiero hacerte daño —yo gemí luchando contra su mano.

—No me harás daño.

—Te vas mañana... y yo me marcho a Nueva York…—gruñó Edward cediendo un poco en su presión, dejándome rozar mi cuerpo contra el suyo de nuevo para a continuación sujetarme con fuera de nuevo.

—¿Por qué has esperado hasta hoy? —me separé mirando sus ojos, buscando la respuesta en ellos.

—¿Y tú?

—No lo sé...

—Ni yo...

Me besó de nuevo, llevando la mano que estaba en la cadera a mi mejilla. El beso fue dulce... y con mi cadera liberada me acerqué aún más a él.

Y esta vez me dejó moverme.

Lo hice lentamente, encontrando el punto exacto en el que la costura de mis vaqueros presionada contra el bulto que se estaba formando entre sus piernas hacia delicias en mi parte más íntima.

—Oh... —suspiré mientras Edward acariciaba mi espalada lentamente hasta que sus manos agarraron mi culo y me apretó contra él, mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

No pude evitar mover frenéticamente mis manos sobre los botones de su camisa, abriéndolos con desesperación. Tirando de la camisa hasta que la saqué de sus vaqueros, abriéndola y deslizándola por sus hombros.

Edward dejó de presionar mi cuerpo contra el suyo unos instantes para quitársela.

Deslicé lentamente mis dedos por los abdominales y pectorales que tantas veces había admirado _disimuladamente_ este verano en la piscina.

Edward empezó a bajar la cremallera de mi sudadera, lentamente. Mirando mis ojos mientras empujaba la prenda por mis hombros y me la quitaba dejándola sobre su camisa en el sofá.

Miró mi camiseta mientras acariciaba mi vientre sobre ella.

—¿Puedo?

Asentí mientras levantaba un poco los brazos y él me ayudaba a quitármela, cayendo sobre el resto de prendas.

Sus dedos bordearon mi ombligo mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, a la vez que miré mi sujetador, simple, y nada sexy.

Me sonrojé.

Una de las manos presionó sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, acercando mi cuerpo hacia él.

Sus labios quedaban a la altura de mis pechos y besó la parte de ellos que no cubría el sujetador, moviéndose, lentamente de un lado a otro de mí escote, con suavidad.

—Edward...— gemí débilmente, arqueando la espalda, deseando estar aún más cerca de sus labios.

A ciegas, sentí como sus manos buscaban entre nosotros, abriendo el botón de mis vaqueros y bajando la cremallera.

—Dime que pare—jadeó.

—No...— deslicé mis manos hasta sus mejillas y acerqué sus labios a los míos de nuevo.

Edward acariciaba lentamente mis muslos mientras nos besábamos.

Nos separamos y yo besé su frente antes de ponerme de pie quitándome las sandalias me detuvo cuando empecé a deslizar mis vaqueros por mis piernas.

—Bella, ¿estás segura?—se levantó.

Su mirada me decía que realmente deseaba esto tanto como yo.

Llevé las manos a mi espalda y solté el cierre del sujetador, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Edward dejó de mirarme a la cara y mientras me acercaba a él, deslicé los brazos alrededor de su abdomen y le abracé. Juntando nuestros cuerpos.

—Dios… —susurró mientras besaba mi pelo— Bella… no quiero estropearlo.

—No lo vas a estropear... te quiero, Edward.

Edward me miró entre asombrado y satisfecho.

—Yo... también te quiero —susurró antes de besarme.

Yo noté las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas mientras él me empujaba hasta el sofá tumbándome y tumbándose sobre mí, separando mis piernas con su cuerpo.

Edward acarició mi cuerpo y yo el suyo, hasta que quedamos completamente desnudos dándonos placer con las manos y los labios, hasta que Edward parecía nervioso de repente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Jadeé cuando el se incorporó.

—No tengo... nada —Edward resopló frustrado, mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo y miraba mi cuerpo desnudo con adoración.

—Estoy protegida —susurré mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole con timidez.

Él sonrió y volvió a cubrir mi cuerpo con el suyo besándome apasionadamente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si...

Lentamente Edward unió nuestros cuerpos, dejándome acostumbrarme a su tamaño cuando no podía avanzar más.

Me miró a los ojos, en los que vi amor y me besó dulcemente hasta que con mis caderas le indiqué que siguiera.

Y lentamente, movimos nuestros cuerpos juntos, al mismo tiempo hasta que el ritmo empezó a ser descompasado y ocultábamos los gemidos con besos y entrelazando los dedos de las manos por encima de mi cabeza.

La música que llenaba el sótano parecía marcar el ritmo de nuestros movimientos.

—Bella... necesito... no aguantaré mucho más —me dijo al oído mientras que sin soltar mis manos llevó una de ellas junto con la suyo entre nuestros cuerpos, con sus dedos guió los míos acariciándome, provocando que mi cuerpo cayera de lleno en un espiral que se aceleraba cada vez más.

—Oh... Edward...

Exploté, contrayendo mis músculos, Edward gruñó entre dientes sintiendo mi orgasmo sobre su cuerpo, provocando el suyo.

Embistió su cuerpo contra el mió con fuerza varias veces hasta que se desplomó, derramando en mi interior la evidencia de su placer.

Permanecimos en el sofá con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados besándonos dulcemente hasta que por los tragaluces del sótano la luz crepuscular nos dejó casi a oscuras.

[...]

—Mamá, ya te he dicho que no puedo ir... Sí... ya sé que es Acción de Gracias, iré en Navidad... Claro que lo prometo... Yo también te echo de menos— alguien golpeó la puerta en ese instante—. Mamá, llaman a la puerta, tengo que colgar. No, no espero a nadie, será la chica de la habitación de al lado para despedirse. Mamá, no empieces otra vez, ¿vale? —llamaron de nuevo— ¡Ya voy!... Te llamo mañana... Y yo a ti. Adiós.

Colgué y tiré el móvil sobre la cama mientras resoplaba acercándome a la puerta. Y la abrí.

—¡OH DIOS MIO! —Me lancé a sus brazos antes de besarle— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a pasar Acción de Gracias contigo.

Edward me guiñó un ojo antes de empujarme dentro de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con el pie, mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

*FIN*

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado._


	2. Este es mi amigo, Edward

_La gran sequía en mis actualizaciones, se debe en gran parte a la falta de tiempo, pero también al bloqueo._

_Hace tiempo que escribí casi por completo este One-shoot. _

_Y hace un par de días me decidí revisarlo, arreglarlo y subirlo, un poco como disculpa por el tiempo que ha pasado desde que actualicé mis historias._

_Como he dicho en numerosas ocasiones, no abandono, todos los fics propios que están empezados y subidos los terminaré, cuando me venga la inspiración. Y las traducciones que empecé también las terminaré, lo que no sé es cuando, ni cada cuanto podré hacerlo._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado esta historia._

* * *

**_Este es mi amigo, Edward._**

La música era estridente y aún así podía oír a Alice reírse.

Jasper también se reía.

De reojo miré al otro chico, Edward.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en las manos de su amigo, las cuales están apoyadas en las caderas de Alice, de forma muy poco apropiada teniendo en cuenta que hace apenas dos horas que se conocían.

Me terminé la cerveza que quedaba en mi botellín y miré hacía Edward.

—¿Quieres otra?—pregunté mostrándole mi cerveza vacía.

Él asintió y le seguí mientras se abría camino entre la gente hacia la barra.

Un par de chicas bailaron sugerentemente contra él mientras pasamos entre ellas. Él las sonrió pero siguió adelante, después de buscar mi mano entre la gente.

Yo les eché una mirada fría, mientras apretaba mis dedos alrededor de su mano, que era mucho más grande que la mía, y les echaba una mirada que decía '_Yo le vi primero'._

Bueno, en realidad vi primero a Jasper e incluso me acerqué a él y tonteamos un rato, pero entonces apareció Alice, y él empezó a tontear con ella. Alice no sabía que hacer, pero al final le dije que no se preocupara, si la cosas tenía que ser así, pues que se le iba hacer. Además el sitio estaba lleno de tíos, seguro que encontraba otro, ¿no? Aunque iba a echar de menos ese pelo rubio.

Entonces fue cuando llegó Edward.

_"Este es mi amigo, Edward. Edward, esta es la encantadora Bella Swan"_

Edward estrechó mi mano y desde entonces las pocas palabras que habíamos cruzado fueron sobre el tiempo, trabajo, la decoración del club donde estábamos y lo mala que era la música del local.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lado más tranquilo?—me dijo inclinándose sobre mi para hablarme al odio mientras me daba un nuevo botellín de cerveza.

—Bueno, ¿Dónde?

Edward señaló hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los servicios.

Allí la música estaba atenuada por una puerta y realmente se podía hablar mejor.

Aunque al principio no hablamos.

Permanecimos apoyados en las paredes opuestas del estrecho pasillo mirando a todos lados menos al otro.

El silencio era bastante incómodo y decidí intentar retomar nuestra conversación anterior.

—¿Así que eres médico?— pregunté mirándole medio de reojo, él asintió— ¿Qué especialidad?

—Cirugía cardiovascular.

—¿En serio? Wow...

—¿Y tú... maestra de guardería?—preguntó él. Parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

—Sí... pero al lado de lo tuyo parece insignificante—resoplé.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Enseñas a las mentes del futuro, eso es importantísimo.

—Tú salvas vidas.

—Algún día, una de esas pequeñas mentes también las salvará—Sonreí—¿De qué conoces a Alice?

—Fuimos compañeras de cuarto en la universidad, y bueno ahora compartimos piso. ¿Jasper y tú...?

—Crecimos juntos... éramos vecinos.

—Wow... ¿de toda la vida?

—Si, aunque nos re-encontramos hace un par de años. Somos de Chicago, no nos veíamos desde que acabamos el instituto y resulta que tenemos amigos en común aquí en Nueva York, y coincidimos en una fiesta, y bueno, retomamos la amistad.

Asentí, mientras le observaba, tenía una sonrisa realmente encantadora y seductora.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios inconscientemente y deseé que fueran mis labios en lugar de los suyos propios.

_Espera... ¿¡Qué!?_

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían y desvíe la mirada...

—¿Estás bien?—dijo acercándose a mí.

—Si, es que... tengo calor. Te importa si paso un momento al baño.

Él negó y le di mi botellín para que me lo sujetara.

Una vez en el servicio me miré al espejo, realmente estaba sofocada.

Alice y yo nos habíamos propuesto hoy buscar un par de tíos y echar una cana al aire, dado nuestro estatus de solteras actual y en mi caso, sobre todo, el de escasa actividad sexual. Según Alice necesitaba un polvo con urgencia.

Pero Edward superaba con creces mis expectativas de la noche, incluso, había decidido que el primer chico _mono_ que me entrara acabaría teniendo suerte.

Pero Edward no era _mono._ Era guapo, de hecho, _muy_ guapo.

Y atractivo.

_¡Oh, por favor, a quién quiero engañar!_

Estaba realmente cañón, tenía unos ojos verdes de infarto y además parecía simpático y atento... y era médico, mi madre ya estaría diciéndome que era un buen partido y que debía ser una encantadora señorita en su presencia.

Aunque eso es difícil considerando que en esos momentos todo lo que quería era llevarle a mi piso y demostrarle lo _encantadora _que puedo ser en mi dormitorio.

Me retoqué el maquillaje y conseguí que se me pasara un poco el sofoco.

Observé el baño en el que me encontraba, la discoteca estaba en la zona más pija de la ciudad y el baño era espacioso y estaba limpísimo. En la pared opuesta a mí había una maquina expendedora de condones que desentonaba bastante, llena de colores vivos y letras enormes, contrastando con el aire modernista y minimalista del resto del espacio.

Me hizo gracia.

_Un condón por un dólar._

Decidí comprar uno, a fin de cuentas... nunca se sabe cuando puedes necesitar uno, ¿no?.

Y si todo sale bien voy a necesitar al menos uno esta noche.

_¿Llevará él uno en la cartera?_

No hacen eso los tíos, por si acaso, _¿no?_ Me reí para mi.

Abrí mi bolso y cogí un dólar de mi monedero, me acerqué a la máquina y me hice con uno, que después guardé en el bolsillo de mi falda vaquera.

Cuando abrí la puerta pillé a Edward con el puño cerrado como si estuviera a punto de llamar.

—Iba a ver si estabas bien.

—Si, estoy bien.

—¿Quieres volver fuera?— dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia el bullicio mientras me daba mi cerveza.

—En realidad... no—dije mordiéndome el labio y no pude evitar ver como los ojos de Edward miraron fijamente como lo hacia.

Edward me miró fijamente a los ojos, después, había duda en ellos... quizás se está arrepintiendo, y por eso quiere ir a fuera de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió, rompiendo nuestro trance y una pareja, besándose apasionadamente, entró en el pasillo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia se disculparon y salieron de nuevo entre risas.

Edward me agarró de la mano y se metió en el baño conmigo echando el pestillo. Cogiendo mi botellín, lo dejó junto al suyo en la encimera de mármol.

—¿Obviamos la parte en la que los dos pensamos que esto es una locura?

Asentí.

Y me besó.

Me besó con fuerza y hasta que a los dos nos faltó el aire.

Nos miramos jadeando mientras que con sus dedos dibujaba círculos en mis caderas y me hacia caminar hacia atrás hasta que mi cuerpo chocó con la repisa de mármol que había bajo el espejo.

Atraje sus labios hacia los míos de nuevo y él sin esfuerzo me levantó y me sentó sobre el la encimera colocándose entre mis piernas.

Nos besamos mientras el acariciaba mis muslos de arriba a abajo sobre mis medías hasta que puso las manos sobre mi culo y me empujó hacia el borde de la encimera, haciendo que yo separara las piernas, aún más, para poder acomodarse mejor entre ellas.

Podía notar el bulto en su entrepierna mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Y era un bulto gratamente considerable.

Mi yo interior hizo un bailecito de felicidad.

_¡Guapo, simpático, médico... y bien dotado! Mamá, prometo ser una señorita encantadora a partir de mañana, esta noche me voy a tirar al hombre que tengo delante._

—¿Bella...?—Jadeó apoyando su frente contra la mía— Si no quieres... esto no es muy _caballeroso_.

—Shhhh—dije mientras le desabrochaba el botón de los vaqueros, bajando lentamente la cremallera. Deslicé mi mano en el interior y le acaricié sobre la ropa interior.

Seguimos con las frentes apoyadas una contra la otra.

Edward jadeaba y apretaba los ojos con fuerza mientras yo observaba extasiada el reflejo de lo que yo estaba haciendo entre sus piernas en las facciones de su cara.

Era guapo hasta contorsionado sus facciones bajo los efectos del placer.

Edward apretó sus manos sobre mis muslos y después buscaron la forma de quitarme las medias. No pude evitar reírme a causa de sus desesperación.

—Tengo que quitarme la falda, espera,—dije sacando mi mano de su pantalón tiré de mi falda hasta colocarla por encima de mi cintura. Me apoyé sobre su hombros mientras él agarraba las medias y las deslizaba con delicadeza hasta mis rodillas— Espera, espera... —le separé de mí y como pude levanté una pierna para quitarme el zapato. Edward me quitó el otro y lo observó antes de dejarlo sobre la encimera junto al otro— ¿Qué?

—No me había dado cuenta que llevabas tanto tacón... estoy impresionado—dijo acercándose a mí.

Arqueé una ceja mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho para evitar que se acercara más.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¿El qué?

—¿_Impresionado_?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre me maravilla ver como las mujeres sois capaces de manteneros en pie sobre esto—dijo cogiendo uno de mis zapatos señalando el fino y largo tacón.

Sonreí.

—Bueno con práctica como todo, es fácil—dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Ya veo...—susurró mientras terminaba de quitarme las medias que dejó con delicadeza sobre los zapatos.

Después volvió a colocarse entre mis piernas apretándose contra mi con insistencia mientras volvía a besarme, manteniendo una lucha casi violenta contra mi boca.

Yo empujé con los manos sus pantalones que hicieron un _chof_ sordo al caer al suelo. Después mi mano volví al interior de sus calzoncillos donde finalmente le agarre y moví mi mano sobre él con insistencia.

Pensé en el condón que acaba de comprar, _¿le valdría...?_

Mientras le besaba el cuello y él acariciaba mi espalda y mordía mi oreja observé la máquina que estaba frente a mi en la pared.

Todos mis pensamientos se desvanecieron momentáneamente cuando los dedos de Edward acariciaron mi sexo sobre mis braguitas.

Gemí con gusto y me separé de él lo justo para mirarle a los ojos.

Edward apartó las braguitas hacia un lado sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Noté como hundía un dedo entre mis labios y lo deslizada de abajo hacia arriba.

Hasta yo pude notar el alto grado de excitación que pudo encontrar al realizar ese movimiento.

—Estás... empapada—susurró.

—Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez...—murmuré entre jadeos.

Edward me observó unos instantes muy serio. Parecía dudar.

Si paraba ahora me iba a morir de vergüenza.

Entonces noté como lentamente introducía dos dedos en mi interior.

—¡Ooooh!—Gemí, mientras apretaba sus antebrazos con las manos.

Edward sonrió de medio lado.

—Wow...—susurró.

—¿Qué?—conseguí decir débilmente.

—Tendremos que ir despacio...

Apreté mi mano con fuerza alrededor de su miembro.

—No lo dudo...—Le sonreí.

—¿Protección?—dijo y entonces vi como miraba frente a él, sin duda mirando el reflejo de la máquina expendedora. Saqué el condón de mi bolsillo y puse en su campo de visión. Él sonrió. Él condón tenía la misma publicidad que la máquina en el plástico exterior—. Que previsora—dijo mientras me lo arrebataba.

—La oferta era muy tentadora—los dos nos reímos, pero él dejó de hacerlo en cuanto sus manos volvieron a mis caderas. Tirando de mi, me deslizó hasta que mis pies estaban de nuevo en el suelo y me giró quedando mi espalda contra su pecho.

En el reflejo del espejo nuestra diferencia de altura era muy evidente ahora que yo no tenía puestos los zapatos..

Edward se inclinó y me separó el pelo de uno de mis hombros, y empezó a besarlo, mientras deslizaba la mano entre mi pelo y lo sujetaba con la fuerza justo sobre mi nuca.

Después alzó la mirada y la ancló con la mía mientras deslizaba su otra mano por mi cintura, mi abdomen, entre mis piernas... mi respiración se fue acelerando poco a poco.

Después introdujo su mano dentro de mis braguitas y empezó a acariciar mis labios y clítoris con suavidad, pero con insistencia.

—¿Cuanto tiempo?—me susurró al oído.

—No lo sé...—Arqueó una ceja mientras introducía sus dedos de nuevo en mi vagina—Mmmm... unos meses...muchos... ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?—contesté entre jadeos mientras Edward introducía un segundo dedo en mí y después un tercero.

Se encogió de hombros colocando sus otra mano sobre mi abdomen presionando me cuerpo hacia atrás, presionando si erección con la parte baja de mi espalda.

—¿Como quieres...?—susurró mientras deslizaba lentamente y con mi ayuda mis braguitas hasta que estas cayeron al suelo. Él se agachó a cogerlas y las puso al lado de mis medias a la vez que dejaba sus pantalones y calzoncillos.

Giré la cabeza y apoyando una de mis manos en su mejilla, giré su cara hacia la mía y le besé.

—Como quieras tú...—susurré mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

Aceleró el movimientos de sus dedos mientras volvíamos a mirarnos a través de nuestros reflejos.

Con el pulgar empezó a acariciar mi clítoris y curvó los dedos que tenía en mi interior hacia su pulgar,

—No pares...—supliqué, notando la proximidad del orgasmo. Eché mi cuerpo hacia delante apoyando los codos en la encimera y la frente sobre mis manos, había encontrado en mi cierto punto que nunca antes ni yo había sentido.

Edward había acompañado el movimiento de mi cuerpo y besaba mi cuello y hombro sensualmente.

Sentí un escalofrío y Edward empezó a pellizcar uno de mis pezones con la otra mano.

Y entonces me desvanecí en el paraíso, gimiendo casi inteligiblemente su nombre.

—Eso es—dijo él medio susurrando medio gruñendo.

Aún sentía el palpitar de mis músculos internos cuando noté el vacío que dejaron los dedos y el aire frío al separar su mano de mi cuerpo.

Miré en el espejo como Edward rompía el envoltorio del condón y después sus manos desaparecían detrás de mí para ponérselo.

Me giré y le observé.

Cuando estaba listo me miró y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos atrayéndole hacia mi y besándole con tanta sensualidad como pude sugerir en mi estado post-orgásmico.

Él me levantó con delicadeza y me sentó de nuevo en la encimera y le estreché fuertemente con mis piernas, mientras que con las manos le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa y acariciaba sus pectorales.

Le miré a los ojos y él me devolvió la mirada.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar dentro de mi bolso, los dos miramos en esa dirección.

—Es el tono de llamada de Alice...

—Deben estar preguntándose donde estamos—dijo mientras volvíamos a mirarnos.

Le separé el pelo de la frente y él me adelantó hasta el borde de la encimera, agarró la parte de abajo de mi camiseta y cuando levanté los brazos me la quitó y la dejó caer al suelo antes de lanzarse y besarme con fuerza mientras me penetraba lentamente.

No pude evitar el gemido cuando su abdomen se junto con mi cuerpo, una vez hundió su miembro por completo en mi centro.

Empezamos así un lento baile con nuestra caderas, apoyamos nuestras frentes una contra la otra y nos mirábamos fijamente mientras respirábamos con dificultad.

Alguien golpeó en la puerta del baño, varías chicas protestaron fuera.

Edward sonrió y aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas.

—Ah...—gemí apretando los hombros de Edward con fuerza.

—¿Ahí?—asentí incapaz de formular palabra.

No sé como Edward aceleró aún más el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Él miró entre nuestros cuerpos y también gimió roncamente, cuando volvió a mirarme sus ojos estaban tan llenos de deseo que ya ni parecían verdes.

—No sé si aguantaré mucho más—dijo con esfuerzo.

Yo le besé mientras el movía su mano por mi torso y masajeaba con fuerza mis pechos. Después siguió el camino acariciando mi vientre y por último mi clítoris.

—¡Oh Dios!—susurré pero ero casi un grito— No pares... no pares.

—No tengo intención de parar—dijo Edward jadeando.

Fue entonces cuando me levantó de la encimera y me apoyó contra la pared, al lado de la maldita maquina expendedora llena de colores.

Él cambio de ángulo y la presión que tuve que hacer con las piernas para mantenerme contra su cuerpo me hicieron estallar, él gruñó cuando sintió como mis músculos se contraían alrededor de su polla.

Fue entonces cuando sus embestidas empezaron a ser irregulares, profundas y casi violentas. Apoyé mi boca en su hombro para evitar chillar, porque es lo que mi cuerpo me pedía, y alguien seguía golpeando la puerta del baño.

Le sentí estallar en mi interior a la vez que hundía su cara en mi cuello.

Dos profundas embestidas más y le sentí relajarse.

Besó mi cuello.

Y después con cuidado acompañó el deslizamiento de mi cuerpo por el suyo hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo.

—Joder...—susurró mientras acariciaba mi pelo—eso ha sido...

—Alucinante.

Edward asintió.

Alguien volvió a golpear la puerta,

—¡Joder, sal de una vez tía!—gritó una chica al otro lado.

Nos empezamos a vestir rápidamente y en silencio.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, me miré en el espejo, mi pelo era un desastre.

Saqué un pintalabios del bolso y me retoqué bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.

Después como pude me adecenté el pelo.

—¿Qué miras tan fijamente?—Le dije mientras me giraba.

—Es tarde para decirte que eres preciosa—noté como me sonrojaba y miré al suelo. Edward levantó mi barbilla con un dedo y me sonrió—. ¿Y ahora te pones vergonzosa?

Me beso con delicadeza.

...

Cuando abrimos la puerta del baño, las caras de las cinco chicas que esperaban fuera pasaron de la sorpresa, al odio y a la indignación en cuestión de segundos.

Empezaron a decirnos de todo, pero Edward me agarró de la mano y salimos corriendo del pasillo entre risas.

Una vez bajo la música de nuevo, buscamos a Alice y a Jasper.

Alice me abrazó cuando me vio.

—¿Y Jasper?

—Ha ido a por otra cerveza. La próxima vez que vayas a desaparecer 40 minutos, avísame—me dijo al oído.

—Lo siento...

Después me observó y miró hacia Edward que seguía detrás mío.

Después Alice volvió a mirarme, esta vez de arriba a abajo. Sonrió pícaramente cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Alzó una ceja de forma sugerente.

—Luego te lo cuento—le dije mientras me acercaba a Edward que extendía su mano hacia mi en ese momento.

—Déjame tu móvil—dijo mientras me sonreía.

Cuando se lo di marcó un número.

Después me devolvió mi teléfono mientras sacaba el suyo del bolsillo, y en la pantalla estaba mi número antes de colgar la llamada.

Le besé en la mejilla, mientras Alice nos miraban.

—¿Hey, dónde estabais vosotros dos? preguntó Jasper con cuatro botellines de cerveza recién abiertos entre las manos.

*FIN*


End file.
